


Convincing Magnus

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Alec convinces Magnus that putting putting the baby in the room with them is best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to Tumblr before BTEN came out.   
> *I do not own these characters.

“Alexander, be reasonable,” Magnus pleaded, pouting. “The baby will be fine in the other bedroom, I promise.”

Alec huffed and turned around to face him, crossing his arms. “I want the baby close to us. I don’t want the baby sleeping alone in a room by itself. What if he gets scared?”

Magnus sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. They had been arguing about this all day, ever since they had been informed that the adoption papers had gone through and been approved and they would be bringing their Warlock baby home in a few days. “Alec, he will be fine. We’ll be just down the hall. We’ll hear him if he cries and we can go to him. It’s not like he’ll be in China!”

Alec frowned at Magnus for several seconds, studying his face in silence. Abruptly he turned away and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter tiredly. This argument was getting them nowhere. “Why, Magnus? Why are you so against having the baby sleep in the room with us?”

He sensed more than heard Magnus coming up behind him before Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. “Do you really want our bed, the place where we make love every night, multiple times a night, taken over by the baby? I love the baby and I’m as excited as you are that he’s finally coming home with us, but really, darling, we do need our own space.”

Alec opened his mouth but nothing came out. He hadn’t thought of it that way. But still, it didn’t change his mind. After all, they had a whole apartment to themselves with plenty of places to have sex. And he had not planned on having the baby in bed with them. He just wanted the baby in the room, in its own crib. But it seemed Magnus couldn’t separate the two. Time to change tactics, he supposed.

He lifted his head and leaned it back on Magnus’s shoulder, turning his head to nuzzle Magnus’s neck and ear. He felt Magnus shiver when he gently nibbled on his ear lobe. “You know, if you’re worried about needing a place to make love, we do have this whole apartment to ourselves,” Alec whispered in his ear, rocking his hips back into Magnus, who in turn groaned softly and gripped Alec’s hips hard.

“Alexander, that’s cheating,” he replied softly, barely stifling another groan when Alec did it again.

Alec smiled knowingly and reached between them, toying with Magnus’s belt as he said, “So many places and possibilities besides the bed. Like here ….. In the kitchen.” Alec didn’t bother pulling the belt out once it was undone, he just skipped straight to undoing Magnus’s tight jeans. “Think about it, Magnus. Me, sitting in your lap in the chair, or spread out on the table. Or bent over the counter. Like this.” To prove his point, Alec bent over the counter, pushing his hips back against Magnus hard.

Magnus clenched his teeth, digging his nails into Alec’s waist through the thin sweater. He kept quiet as Alec continued rocking back against him, until one particularly hard thrust destroyed his control. Growling low, he leaned over Alec, pressing him into the counter more. He nipped Alec’s ear and whispered, “You don’t play fair, sweet pea.”

Alec moaned and managed to say “Don’t call me that” before Magnus took his mouth in a rough kiss, quickly finishing the job of undoing his own pants before snapped Alec’s off completely.

Afterwards, Alec snuggled into Magnus’s chest, enjoying the warmth and silence. He had just about fallen asleep when Magnus murmured in his ear, “Alright, darling. The crib can be in our room.” Alec smiled and felt Magnus kiss his forehead before falling asleep.

 

Magnus, finally finished showing the last guest of the late baby shower slash homecoming party they had thrown, wearily snapped his fingers, instantly cleaning up the apartment. Walking down the hall to the bedroom, he snapped his fingers again, changing this flamboyant clothes into a pair of silk pajama bottoms.

He stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight before him. Since bringing the baby home two days ago, Alec had spent part of every night letting the baby sleep on his chest.

And truth be told, Magnus liked it that way. If he had thought Alec was an angel before, the sight of him sleeping with their baby on his chest, covered with a light baby blanket with both of his hands on the baby’s back and butt to support him, was more beautiful than any angel Magnus had ever seen. He had of course been worried that having the baby in bed would be a problem. Not because of the sex, since Alec had already solved that problem, but he worried that Alec might roll on the baby. But his shadowhunter training meant he woke up at the slightest noise or movement. So his fears had been soothed there as well.   
He quietly walked across the room, waving a hand to close the door softly to keep the Chairman out, and to his side of the bed. He took off his rings and other jewelry and climbed in, scooting close to Alec and the baby. He reached up and rested one hand over Alec’s on the baby’s back, wanting the connection with them both. Laying on his side, he watched them sleep for a long while before succumbing to sleep himself.


End file.
